


Imagine

by lolachrome



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: You may say I'm a dreamerBut I'm not the only one
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for N <3 <3 <3  
> Visual Source: Steven Universe  
> Audio Source: John Lennon, "Imagine"  
> For Fanworks 2020  
> Huge thanks to Fray and Bonibaru for beta duties!


End file.
